Learning its Okay
by DetectiveLilyLuna
Summary: Ally had a bad case of stage fright. But, when Trish has an idea that Ally can't say no to will she overcome her stage fright? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**-Ally's POV-**

"Ally," The voice of Austin Moon said. "Ally!" He said louder this time. I shot my head off of the edge of the piano top. I must have fallen asleep working on the song for Austin. He laughed completely walking in the practice room now. "Where are Trish and Dez?" I asked him. "Trish got a job at Sally's Salon and dragged Dez with her." He shrugged. Typical Trish, I sighed and stood up. "During what year are you going to start singing on stage?" he asked joking. "In front of people? Not without a mask" I replied. I have major stage fright. I only sang on stage with Austin when I had to for Taylor Swift. I loved the way it felt on stage, but nobody knew who I was then. "Come on Ally! It'll be fun!" he begged. "I don't know Austin…" Ending the conversation Trish walked in holding a black bag. "Hey, guys." Trish said to happily. She was wearing a bright blue short sleeved shirt with a hot pink apron over it that had Sally's Salon written in light blue on it. "Guess who got a job at Sally's Salon!" she beamed. Trish came in with a new job at least 5 times week. "Dez!" she shouted towards the door, causing Dez to come in the room with bright purple hair. "Oh my gosh." Austin said. "That's awesome!" he continued. "What's awesome?" Dez asked turning around to see what Austin's talking about, which was his hair. Austin laughed. "Okay Austin. When I was taking a break from work I got this." Trish said pulling out a dark red shiny jacket with the letters A&A diagonally written in small font on the top left in yellow. "Trish it looks great!" I complimented. "But, why does it have two-" I began and Trish cut me off. "I also got this." Trish said pulling out a yellow knee length dress. But this time the A&A was on the bottom rim of the dress in small red font. A&A? Oh, no. "Wait…Trish no! I am not going on stage with Austin." I informed her and she kept smiling. "Ally, Ally, Ally." She repeated. "You are going on stage with Austin." She continued and before I could interrupt she pulled out two Masquerade masks. "Because nobody will know who you are." Trish kept a devious smile on her face and I knew Austin knew this would work because of the grin on his face. "I made a few calls and now everybody will be wearing masks! And even better since the concert will be giving t-shirts and accessories the A&A logo will be everywhere!" Trish just impressed me, she thought out everything to a point where I can't so no. "Okay." I paused and watched the threes expressions. "I'll do it." They all cheered and I rolled my eyes and laughed with them. Maybe this could work.

…

**-At the concert No POV-**

Austin and Ally we're backstage waiting for their cue to begin. Austin was bouncing with excitement like he did every time he was going on stage. Ally was chewing her now curly hair like she always did when she was nervous. Austin noticed this, "Ally, don't be nervous. This is just a small concert. Just act like its only us in the Practice Room." He said trying to cheer up Ally, who smiled. "Thanks Austin." she said in that cheerful voice she had. Ally pulled open a little part of the curtain to check the crowd. It wasn't as big as it has been. This was only around one to two hundred people. Ally's eyes widened, there was a lot of people to sing for. Everybody had on their mask though and some even had A&A on them. Trish somehow talked the concert director into letting her announce them. Trish walked on to the stage wearing a flashy neon shirt. "Hello everybody, Austin Moon is about to come on stage and he will be with a guest. They will be singing Don't Look Down!" With that she left the stage and Austin and Ally walked on together. Ally took a deep breath and Austin then began singing…

**((Austin in bold, Ally in italics, and both in underline.))**

**Yeah, whoa**

**Added by Selenaroxx**

**I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed**

**Ally:**  
_Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But know,  
There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

**Both:**  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

**Austin:**  
**It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up**

**Ally:**  
_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back_

**Both:**  
No turning back

**Ally:**  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

**Austin:**  
**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

**Ally:**  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself_

**Both:**  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Ally:**_Dooowwwnnn_!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down  
(**Austin:****Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!**

Ally smiled in pride and her and Austin stepped back and let Trish return to the stage, this time followed by Dez. "That was great! Give it up for Austin and his special guest!" Trish said and the audience screamed and clapped. Dez looked confused, "Why are you calling Ally a special guest it's just Ally? She only sang with Austin." Dez said loud enough for it to reach the microphone. Trish's eyes widened and so did Ally's from under her mask. Trish hit Dez upside the head and Ally walked past Austin quickly to leave. Austin meant to grab her arm, but grabbed her hand instead. "Ally." He said in a comforting tone and she shook her head. Since Austin wouldn't let her go she just hid behind him. A few voices in the crowd starting cheering Ally's name and then more and more and more… Soon everybody was and Ally came out from behind Austin still hand in hand. She smiled and realized that she just conquered her stage fright. Trish and Dez came over to the two and they all group hugged laughing.

**A/N I hope you liked it. If you have any other story ideas just review them or pm me! Thanks!**

**((Lyrics from - wiki/Don%27t_Look_Down))**

**-Libby**


End file.
